What's Meant To Be Will Be
by LaLunegirl
Summary: Usagi had a year to get over Mamoru, now he's attainable again...curse her luck... [On Hold]
1. Chapter 1

What's Meant To Be Will Be.

Chapter 1

LaLuneGirl

I don't know what to do anymore. Currently a myriad of emotions are flowing through my mind and soul. I keep asking myself…Why the hell did he have to divorce his wife? I am Tsukino Usagi, 27 years old and single. The man I had a crush on married last year ending years of turmoil and angst for me. I may be overly expressive but all I know is the relief I felt when it was announced he was getting married has been shattered. Isn't that weird? I've known Chiba Mamoru my whole life, my family is actually great friends with his, one could say his family and mine are childhood friends. His sisters and mother made absolutely no secret of the fact that they hoped we would get married. But that's not how it worked and I'm ok with that…was ok with that. Really. I'm not lying. I was fine. I've never been in love and know for a fact that it wasn't love so it doesn't really…didn't really bother me. Thought it did my family and his. My mother kept a close eye on me for days after the engagement was called….I'm not sure what she was looking for…did she want me to break down and cry my heart out to her? Or confide in her that my life had come to an end? I'm not too sure what she expected. Of course the hatful things my little brother Shingo said about Mamoru was kind of surprising. An outsider could think that we were going out and out of the blue he broke up with me to marry this other chick. But that's now how it was….That's not how our families work. I was happy with the thought that I'm ready to live alone. I have a theory for life. 'What is meant to be will be'. Of course my mother is less than thrilled by my statement as she's ready to have me married off and popping babies. Parents sheesh. My best friend knows a bit of what was going on but due to our conflicting scheduled Naru-chan and I haven't been able to connect so she doesn't' know much. My other friend, the annoying Minako on the other hand knows the whole deal. She's what I lovingly refer to as a player. A new guy every week. Currently she's talking with a guy in England. I think she said he was a pilot. I wonder about her boy hopping ways but there is one guy she's been stuck on for a while. Though I know it won't work out. He's currently in his home country, and I feel he did string her along for a while but then he outright said he wasn't ready for commitment and broke it off with her. They still talk….

Before he got engaged we were cordial with each other, we would talk, laugh and joke around. Don't get me wrong we weren't the greatest of friends but we were friends. Ever since the divorce started (I just found out but apparently the proceedings have been ongoing for a few months now) He hasn't even looked my way. At first I wondered if someone said something to his wife and that's why we no longer saw her (we saw him every time our families got together) and if that was why he wouldn't even look at me anymore. Now I don't know.

This is constantly running through my mind and I don't know what to do or not to do.

Oh well what is meant to be will be…

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

What's Meant To Be Will Be.

Chapter 2

LaLuneGirl

"M-Mamoru…" I stuttered as I stared at the ebony haired man in front of me. I was not planning on having to see him unless our families got together (There was strength in numbers….also I could hide from him easier that way!), but here he was in front of me. I was out and about with my friends shopping; Makoto, Kenchii, Ryo and Sango had gone ahead into some store or another, while I dragged my way over slowly after stopping off at the local coffee shop. He looked at me and with a cool look in his eyes that froze me to the spot, and nodded at me. "H-Hey."

"You here alone….shopping?" He asked as he looked around. I shook my head as my heart skipped a beat. I didn't know what to say to this man. I've known him my whole life but now I don't know how to proceed.

"Uh…no. My friends are somewhere in the store ahead…" I stumbled out as his eyes landed on me. One thing I hated about Mamoru was I could never read what he was thinking. I'm not sure why our families thought we were so well suited….and apparently they still think that….

Flashback

I was over at their house a few weeks ago (before the whole divorce thing became common knowledge). His sisters, Ami and Rei (the latter being older than me and the first being younger) were hanging out with me and I was talking to them about shaving legs and such. I was telling them how I started waxing my legs at a young age and now only bits of my legs would ever experience hair growth. They then started smirking at me as I was going into detail about what parts of my legs would still get hairy and they suddenly looked up and called out "Hey Mamoru!" I jumped, slapped my pant leg down from where I had pulled it up and looked up blushing…but no one was there. I looked back at the sisters glaring and they were smirking at me.

I wonder now if they did it on purpose as they kept throwing him in my face. I should probably back up and let you all know that his family consists of 3 brothers, 2 sisters, a mom and dad, 2 sisters-in-law, 1 brother-in-law and 1 niece…Mamoru is the oldest child at 30-something. He and his younger brother Motoki are both doctors of something or other and the youngest brother Umino is an Accountant. Rei is a Lawyer (she just passed her BAR exam) and the youngest child, Ami is studying many different things, I guess because she's the youngest she doesn't have the pressure to succeed as the older ones did.

After glaring at them for a moment, one of the other girls in attendance said something and we started discussing the annoying trait of Parents and religious gatherings (which this was kind of turning out to be if we stayed with the parents.). Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my hand, I looked down and noticed the black dot on my palm. Recently I had accidently poked myself rather deep with a pencil and I had a nice hole that pained me from time to time. The others must have noticed so I explained what had happened. Immediately…Rei…the baka….stated I should show my hand to Mamoru….'he is a doctor after all'…like I could forget with them throwing that in my face all the time. I strained a smiled at them but mentally I was like 'when hell freezes over'. I was not getting near that man, especially in a situation where physical contact played a role.

"Or Motoki…." I added and they dropped it….I had hoped for good….. Motoki is a year older than me and at first he scared me but ever since he got married (I really like his wife) he's been a lot sweeter.

Later that night when the rest of the guests were leaving (our families have a habit of sticking behind to chill together after large gatherings) I guess I was subconsciously rubbing my hand again….and Rei said again 'You should really show that to Mamoru!' I ignored her and moved to the people leaving to say goodbye. There was no way in hell.

After everyone had left Rei, Ami, their mom and my mom and I were in one of the rooms sitting and talking when that big baka head Rei told her mom about my hand. Automatically her mom says….you guessed it…."you should show Mamoru". It was like the whole family forgot that they had another son who was a doctor. She was an 'aunt' so I smiled at her and nodded….Later when he came into the room I got up and in the pretence of looking for my purse…left the room. Later that night as we were leaving their whole family came to say bye but I made sure my eyes didn't rest on him as I said bye. I ignored him…Last thing I needed was someone putting 2 and 2 together, especially since he's still technically married.

END FLASHBACK

"You're shopping as well?" I asked tentatively as it looked like he wasn't going to say anything further. His eyes remained blocked as he nodded.

"Yeah and I came to say hi to Kyo." Kyo is another family friend and apparently (I found out that day) he worked in the same mall I was wandering with my friends. From the corner of my eye I saw Ryo come out of the store and start looking around…probably for me.

"Uh…I see my friends over there. It was nice seeing you again but I have to go." I said hoping he wouldn't notice Ryo.

"Oh. Good to see you again." He said in a tone that I couldn't decipher if he was just being polite or if he actually meant it, turned and walked away. I sighed in relief and ran to catch up with Ryo who was looking at me funny.

"Who was that Usagi?" I shook my head but didn't answer. Instead I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the store where our other friends were trying on novelty winter hats, trying; apparently, to find the ugliest one for Ryo and Kenchii's dad for Christmas as a gag gift….the brown and green monstrosity currently perched on Kenchii's head would have done nicely. I tried to put Mamoru out of my thoughts by snapping pictures of Kenchii in the hat.

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

What's Meant To Be Will Be.

Chapter 3

LaLuneGirl

I had a dream last night….It's a dream I've had before. I hate this dream. I'm engaged to Mamoru and am at their house for the engagement party. As I'm coming down the stairs…totally decked out in bling…and there at the bottom is Akio.

As you don't know who Akio is I'll tell you. He's a guy I knew in 6th and 7th grade….Then after I moved away I forgot about him until I moved back to the area and ended up in 11th grade with him again. We kind of had a thing for each other both times. We could literally sit in a classroom and stare into each other's eyes without realizing the time had passed. The problem was that he ran with a crowd in which the leader was a boy who had been bullying me since 4th grade…. Needless to say we were both children and nervous about each other so we never actually went out. Though he was always polite and courteous to me. The only one of his group who was. The horrible part of all this is I still run into Akio from time to time when I go down to my old neighbourhood…and the chemistry is still there….though I have firmly resolved never to move it to the next level. He is a useless dropout now….but oh so cute still…..I refuse to live my life with a man who is like my father. Tsukino Kenji is easily lead by his family (brothers and sisters) and friends (not the good friends either). He's caused our family extreme financial difficulties on numerous occasions. Don't get me wrong he is my dad and I love him but I've seen what his carelessness has done to my mom and I'd rather be alone than be with a man who resembles my father in any way….and Akio is just like my dad in the sense that he seems to be easily lead.

In the dream Akio is friends with Mamoru…. And what makes it worse is that I can see in Akio's eyes the resolve to do or say something stupid. He opens his mouth and I open my mouth to yell out…something….then I wake up.

Driving to school today I could feel the depression settling in again. What the hell am I going to do? How am I supposed to figure out what I feel about Mamoru? And if Mamoru is not the one (which I have convinced myself its ok if he isn't) what am I going to do with my life? What a depressing thought. I sometimes dream about going to a city where no one knows me. Living my life on my terms and being happy. Problem is I haven't been happy in years. Oh well I have an exam to write…which I totally am not prepared for.

Here's what I do know about Mamoru's wife (ex-wife to be….)….Her name's Kira.

Yup that's all I know about her. She suddenly burst onto the scene, from what I knew (and believe me between his mother and sisters I was well informed of his life whether I wanted to be or not) he wasn't seeing anyone. Then all of a sudden I hear he's engaged and getting married in 6 months…?

I know he bought an apartment in Tokyo city to be closer to work and he and Kira lived there together. Kira has only made one appearance in my world since they got married. A few weeks after the wedding we invited them home and she came. Turns out she was already fighting with Ami over something so they weren't on good terms. I guess things didn't get better as his mom comes up to me, hugs me and introduces me as such "This is my favourite person in the world. She's like a daughter…" WTF! In my defence I did try to befriend her. Regardless of personal feelings they are still family friends and I'm not going to cause a rift over feelings that may or may not exist. I tried to start multiple conversations but each time she would answer with a few words then sit back quietly. I would understand if she didn't want to hang out with the kids if she was a lot older than us…but she's 1 year YOUNGER than me! I guess she just didn't like me off the bat. Oh well. After that we never saw her again. We went over to their place numerous times and Mamoru was always there…and each time he looked a little rough (which was weird as he was GQ Chic normally). Tokyo is a good few hours away from where we live so it was weird that he was there even when I dropped by to hang out with Rei and Ami out of the blue…I didn't think much of it even though Kira was never there. But the more we saw Mamoru alone the more my mom and brother started speculating….which is pretty bad as I always felt they were talking about me as well.

"Usagi" I turned around and watched my friend Minako rush towards me. I'm sitting in the courtyard behind my school. It's a beautiful day today, cloudy and windy but the sun is still making occasional appearances.

"Hey Minako!" I greet her smiling but internally I'm like great….another hour about this boy or that. "Ready for the test?"

One thing you have to understand about Minako is she's not the brightest bulb in the pack….she's actually a dim night light if you really get down to it. We're in our 3d year of Business school and she's made it this far by….yup you guessed it….or maybe you didn't….cheating. This girl hasn't written a single test without cheating. Minako doesn't believe in school. I'm not too sure she should even be in school. I know for a fact she's going to do nothing with her education. Her dream is marry her dream man and be a housewife with him fawning over her. It pisses me off royally sometimes when I study my ass off and then she gets a better grade by cheating off the doufus next to her too dumb to say no to her. I've told her on numerous occasions that I'd rather fail than cheat and I don't ever let her cheat off me. I've got a conscious larger than the pyramids of Giza. Most of the time this girl frustrates the crap out of me as I'd rather spend my time in class studying and she'd rather be on FacePage that social networking site or Skyps the video conferencing application. Yeah chatting with boys….sigh.

"Yeah you?" She asks trying to catch her breath as she comes to stop next to me.

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be."

"So I have news!" She says gleefully….shocking. I groan inwardly but smile at her outwardly. She is my oldest friend here at the university, I've known her since our College years and I don't get close to people easily as most of the time they piss me off and I scare them off with my blunt attitude. Apparently I've made a person or two cry as well….

"Yeah? Who about this time? Kenta?" I ask taking a bite of my sandwich as she makes herself comfortable next to me.

"No…" She said looking crestfallen for a moment…If I didn't know better I would have to say she really had fallen hard for Kenta and would never get over him. But….."You remember Masao?"

"That British guy?" I ask, I can never keep her boys together but I'm fairly confident I'm right as she seems to be getting serious with this guy…even though they've only met face to face once….. "Yeah what about him? Wasn't he sending his parents to meet you or something?" Minako's family is very traditional if you can believe it or not. They still do arranged marriages….Though if you think about it Minako's arranging it herself.

"Yeah…." She said and then promptly started blushing. I raised my eyebrow at her and waited silently for her to continue, the sandwich was getting soggy…. "Well I went to Toba with my mom and brother to have dinner with his parents." She said a smile on her face as she snags a fry out of my box. "Oh my gosh his mom is so sweet. She gave me a hug and kisses and kept telling me to eat more!" She gushed.

I am currently listening with a half an ear as I'm focusing on finishing the sandwich before class starts. I don't believe in cramming just before the exam as I usually forget everything I studied so I relax for the ½ hour or so before I have to write them.

"What did she grill you on?" I asked knowing that certain people will ask you a million questions…especially if their son's happiness hangs by the thread.

"She was totally cool. She didn't ask me a single thing. She spent the whole time talking to my mom. I sat there nervous just picking at my food. My bro spoke to his dad but really I was ignored for the most part. "

"Feeling neglected?" I asked ribbing her as I crumpled the now empty wrapping.

"Not at all! IF she acts the same way after we're married I'm going to love her forever!" She gushed getting up as well and walking towards the trash with me.

"She proposed the marriage arrangement?" I asked her surprised. Minako laughed.

"Of course not! She has to go back to Britain and discuss it with Masao and then ask my mom, who has to then ask me…." She said as she grabbed my bag for me.

"Oh of course." I mutter. I don't really go out or date. Acceptable guys are kind of afraid of my bluntness. I've been asked out many times but it's usually from guys my family would never approve of…which I secretly crave….or guys who are strictly in the 'friend' category. I never ever date friends.

Mamoru…..is a FAMILY Friend. Not a personal friend so he doesn't count, at least I try to clump him into the friend category and try to justify not going out with him by that in my mind….I fail horribly each time I try. I don't mind not being popular with the guys. I do crave for someone for myself who I can curl up with in front of a fire but I'm content by myself so it's not that big of a deal….unless I'm out with my friends and their significant others….who live to be mushy in front of me.

"Minako…what about Kenta?" I asked her as we walked towards class. Minako keeps her boy crazy talk for when were in private or with close friends, for which I am grateful. Minako pauses, pain flashes in her eyes.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me. And neither do I….Face it Usagi. You were right. I need to forget about him." Recently I told Minako that she should ask Kenta if he wanted her to wait for him as her family was pressuring her to get serious about getting married. His answer was that he wasn't ready for commitment and he wouldn't ask her to wait…. It crushed Minako like nothing I've ever seen. Some days I hate all men.

I was the second one to finish the exam….I either did really good or failed. Did I forget to tell you Mamoru's family thinks I'm a Genius? I'm not sure why they think I'm like super smart at school. I'm ok. My average is like 3.0, and during a good semester I might go up to 3.7 but that's about it.

Well….Were going to their house next week. I'm sure he's going to be there…

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

What's Meant To Be Will Be.

Chapter 4

LaLuneGirl

AN: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews . Just to clarify all names other than the Sailor crew are original creations of mine (Actually not really original as they are actually my friends with actual personalities and situations….with different names for the purpose of this story)

I went out with friends today. We went to a bar a few cities down to relax as Makoto's husband recently told her that he didn't know if he loved her anymore…They've been together since she was 14 and married since she was 16. They had a long distance relationship, him working in China and her in Japan. To top it off she was just laid off from the call center we both work at. All in all she's been slowly drinking her way into depression…Looking back the bar was probably not the best place to take her but it was a nice bar with a dance floor and stripper poles…not that I would ever touch one of those…

"I mean he's been bugging me to settle down for years now and when I'm finally ready for us to settle down in one location he springs this on me!" Makoto said with hurt anger flashing in her eyes.

"Don't worry Mako-chan" I said soothingly. "I'm sure he's just confused…" queen of good statements I'm not.

"I mean what gives him the right….the absolute bastard!" Makoto said ignoring me.

"Calm down honey." Ai said as she stroked Makoto's hand. Ai has been best friends with Makoto since they were children.

We were sitting around a black high top table in a quieter corner of the bar…luckily we were able to locate an empty social lounge with semi-soundproof walls.

"I can't believe he would do this to me!" Makoto continued calling over the waitress in the tight low cut black top and frilly white half apron. "I need to get a drink!"

"Now Mako-chan….you've been overdoing it slightly these past few days…." I said looking at her worried. I'm the Designated Driver tonight as usual as I don't drink. Her grin looked kind of scary as she looked over at me, her hand still in the air beckoning the waitress who was just meters away.

"What can I intoxicate you with today?" The blond asked a she snapped her gum, a pad and pencil ready in her hands.

"Let's start with an Incredible Hulk….with a couple of shots of Red Headed Slut for me…then come back within 20 minutes for my next order." Makoto said grinning at the prospect. I rolled my eyes…It was going to be one of those nights.

"I'll just have an apple martini" Ai said sighing.

"Uh…just a can of coke please." I said. "I'll open it myself." I said as an afterthought. My friends have been trying to slip alcohol into my virgin drinks for years. They are under the impression that they have to see me get drunk before we die for some reason.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked as the waitress left. "I mean aren't you, Jun (Makoto's husband), Ai and Ryo going to Jamaica for the week next month?"

"Yeah…and I was so looking forward to it." Makoto sighed. "But were still going!"

"Are you going to try to hash through things with Jun before you leave or are you going to go and pretend nothing happened?" Ai asked.

"I plan on us returning as a couple or as a single woman who's ready to go back to school and further her career prospects" Makoto said grinning like a fool. Another sore point between the two of them was that now that Makoto got laid off she was ready to go back to school but Jun wasn't ready to lose two sets of income even though they both basically supported themselves.

"Well at least you're being optimistic about the whole thing" Ai said smiling.

"Do…you still love him?" I asked cautiously as she was taking all this a little too calmly….even with the drinking. Just at that moment the drinks arrived and Makoto immediately attacked one of her two shots. "Mako-chan?"

She looked up at me with a grin but I could see the pain radiating in her eyes. "Does it matter anymore?"

"Mako…."

"NEVER MIND!" Mako all but yelled grinning as she took her second shot then got up, pulling us with her to the dance floor. "Let's move!" I didn't protest as I knew she was trying to forget…

Ai and Makoto were grinding themselves to the front and back of myself…they know how uncomfortable that makes me…and that just makes them do it more. Suddenly Ai moves forward and kissed me, and of course Makoto followed suit. I don't think I've ever been out with these two without being kissed.

"UGH GUYS!" I yelp and they both grin at me with glossy eyes.

"WOO HOO!" Mako yelled as she wrapped her arm around my neck and started dancing up a storm. This went on for another ½ hour before the urge to get a breath of fresh air attacked me and I pulled away motioning towards the door. Ai nodded and gestured towards Mako showing she would look at our crazy friend. I smiled and then shoving and pushing myself through the crowd of bodies towards the exit. The bouncer smiled at me as I passed. Outside was a line of people still waiting to get in towards one side and I moved off towards the other side so that I could have a semi-quiet moment alone. I was wearing heels and I am more of a running shoe person so my feet were killing me. Leaning towards the wall I closed my eyes for a moment as I raised one leg to rest against the wall to try to relieve the pain of the shoe.

"Usagi?" My heart almost stopped as I heard my name being called from the side leading towards the front of the club. I opened my eyes and turned slowly to look into the deep blue eyes of Chiba Mamoru.

"Mamoru!" I squeaked as I abruptly shoved away from the wall, the…oh so wonderful invention of heels causing me to lose my balance for a moment, and for Mamoru to move forward to steady me. Luckily I was able to balance myself out before he touched me. "Thank you." I muttered as I stared at my feet once I steadied myself, Mamoru moved back. The silence wore on. "Uh….so what's up?" I asked as the silence started becoming uncomfortable.

"Nothing. I was dragged here by friends." He said looking away for a moment behind him then back at me. "Who are you here with?"

"Uh…F-friends. We're here to cheer up one of them….relationship dying-" My eyes went wide as I started blushing. I just realized that his relationship was dying as well. "Er…oh…sorry." His eyes had grown cloudy when I said that.

"Yeah…Anyways I have to go. Nice to see you again." He said softly, then turned and left. What the hell was that? My mind screamed. He just followed me to say hi? Was I missing something? Apparently so. Sighing I closed my eyes again for a few moments before sighing and pushed away from the wall again and walked back into the club.

I hadn't missed much. …Other than Makoto jumping on the bar and dancing on the stripper pole attached to it…while slowly taking off her top. Currently her red bra was on clear display for the whole club to see, Ai was right next to her and was dancing up her own storm. Once I got there I shoved through the crowd again and moved over towards the bar and grabbed Makoto's arm and started jerking her down. As her friend it was my duty not to allow her to strip.

"Come on Mako-chan….no one wants to see your boobies." I yelled….And was promptly booed from behind. Rolling my eyes I grabbed Ai with my other arm and pulled them back towards our table in the back. Once we were there I tried to help Makoto put her shirt back on as she couldn't even sit straight. She went straight for the big boobed waitress and ordered more booze. After a few hours of changing from our table to the dance floor multiple times I realized I was getting chills down my spine even though I was surrounded by multitudes of sweaty hot bodies. Because I was one of the few that were completely sober I quickly scanned the club hoping to find out why my back was prickling. The dim lights, with the glowing strobe lights made it hard for me to pinpoint any one person. Shaking it off I decided to go sit down and rest my aching feet, leaving Ai and Makoto on the dance floor. They weren't going anywhere. The sad thing was this particular club knew us and would keep an eye out for them so they didn't end up leaving the club without me. At the table I sat down and pulled off one of my shoes and began rubbing my feet.

My peripheral vision caught another person coming into the room to sit down. I looked up and there he was again. "Mamoru." I said, my foot still in my hand.

"Hey again." He said as he made himself comfortable in the stool next to me. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I hate clubs." I muttered letting go of my foot.

"Then who would you come here?" He asked confusion in his eyes as he rested his head on his hand which was resting on the table. This brought his face closer to me and I started feeling slightly uncomfortable and moved back slightly. For the first time I realized what he was wearing….And he looked very cute. Almost like he used to look before the whole marriage fiasco.

"Uh….Like I said girlfriend…relationship issues."

"Girlfriend?" He asked his eyes widening slightly, with a twinkle in his eye which worried me a moment. "So you swing that way?"

"What?" I asked not really paying attention…but then what he said slipped into my mind and my eyes widened as well "Uh NO! No… girlfriend as in a friend who's a girl." I started rambling as I start getting nervous. His chuckling surprised me to stop.

"I know that….I'm just teasing you Usa." He said his eyes twinkling. I paused and smiled hesitantly. I really didn't know how to talk to him. We haven't had a real conversation with each other since he got engaged. It was as if I didn't know who he was anymore. "So…" He said as he sat back.

"So…." I repeated watching him warily. I didn't know why he was all of a sudden engaging in conversation with me after such a long time of ignoring me.

"What are you up to these days? Still working in that call center?"

"Uh. Yeah. Pay's good and it's getting me through school."

"And schools' good?"

"Yeah…as good as it will ever be."

"Family doing well right?"

"You just saw them at your place a few weeks back…nothing's changed since then."

"You seeing anyone?"

"I'm actually…wait what?" I asked surprised. Since when did he care about my personal life? He looked at me expectantly. "Uh…." I don't know why I get so tongue tied and say or do stupid childish things when I'm near him….and now I didn't know how to respond.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He asked staring at me with a serious expression.

"Uh…no." I whispered not sure if I wanted him to overhear it or not.

"Hmmmm." He said, obviously he had heard me.

"HEY ODANGO-CHAN!" My very drunk friend Makoto stumbled into the room, followed by an equally drunk Ai. "Where the heck did you go?" I got up and moved to steady my friends as they stumbled towards the chairs. "And who's this boyo?" She asked as she pointed a finger dangerously close to Mamoru's eye. He moved back slightly as he smiled at them. "He's really…hick-up….cute!" She swung around and moved to me. "You should date him!" She exclaimed. My eyes went wide and I went red…luckily it was dark enough to hide it.

"Uh….Mako, Ai this is my…childhood friend Chiba Mamoru. Mamoru…these are Makoto and Ai…not that these introductions mean anything as they're drunk enough to pass out any minute." I added sitting down, Ai came and sat down right in my lap.

"Usa-baka! You really should have come with us to Jamaica. You could help me cock block Jun until we hash out what's going on…."

"Mako….you know I don't swim. What would I be able to do besides play golf with you?" I asked rolling my eyes. This was an ongoing conversation.

"You golf? Since when?" Mamoru asked surprised. I looked over at him.

"Last year." I said abruptly. "Listen guys…I think it's time for us to go home." I said as I started fixing my heels, avoiding looking at the man in the room. Makoto and Ai groaned but slowly started swaying to their feet. "It was nice seeing you Mamoru….See you next week." I said glancing his way then away quickly as I grab both my friends' arms and pulled them towards the door. Luckily I had stopped their alcohol intake a while ago and we had already settled our bill.

"By….Odango…." I heard Mamoru say as the door closed behind us….he sounded almost mocking…..

It was a long hour back to Makoto's house, then Ai's house. From there I put the music on my radio up high and started off towards home with the music banging in my ears. I had a feeling I would get my fill of Mamoru contact fairly quickly this month.

To Be Continued….


End file.
